


Poison & Wine

by lalunaoscura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, GIVE ME THIEF!LB, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thief AU, WITH PRINCE ADRIEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng was just a young lady trying to work at her parent's bakery and with her dress shop in the small village she lived in. Her life was normal - until her dad fell ill.Struggling to get coins to save his life, a mysterious offer fell into her lap: a huge amount of gold would be paid to her - if she kidnapped the crown prince of her kingdom, Adrien Agreste.Then, under the guise of Ladybug, she accepted her task - she just didn't count on falling in love with him in the end.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 33
Kudos: 61





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks the door*
> 
> HELLO!!!!!!!!!!  
> It's me, Luna, having angst ideas while listening to Taylor Swift and Indie songs.  
> Look, I'm a slut for Medieval AU and my Netflix Parties with Quantum as we watch Reign just filled the desire to write some Thief!LB.  
> SO HERE IT IS, MY DUDES. The angst.  
> tell me what you think pls pls pls pls <3
> 
> oh, just to you all know... I'm hella busy until October, so it will be slow updates... if I keep going, I mean-

_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back_

_The less I give the more I get back_

_Your hands can heal, your hands can bruise_

_I don't have a choice, but I'd still choose you_

* * *

“The mask, Ladybug.”

She pulled the bowstring, closing her eyes and aiming for his heart.

“The mask or I kill her.” Adrien said, his dagger against Alya’s neck.

“Don’t listen to him!” Alya screamed. “Don’t take off your mask!”

Ladybug trembled when she saw Alya flinch because Adrien cut gently her skin.

“I’m going to ask one more time, Ladybug. The _mask_.”

She lowered down her bow, the string still tense as she looked at the green eyes that belonged to the man she loved.

“Adrien…”

“Don’t make this harder than it needs to be, m’lady. The mask.”

“Release Alya.” She said. “Release her and I swear I’m going to take it off.”

He let Alya go and her friend ran to Ladybug’s arms, who let her bow and arrow fall on the floor. She hugged Alya and held her face and stared at her.

“Grab my parents and run.” she whispered and Alya denied with her head. “ _Alya_.”

“I can’t leave you behind.”

“I’m going to be okay.”

“You won’t. You’re lying. He’s going to kill you.”

“I know. I've known this since I let myself love him. Go, now. Protect them, okay?”

“Ladybug, I-”

“Go.” she held her face and smiled between her tears. “You’re the sister I always wanted and never had.”

“ _Marinette_.” Alya whispered so low that only Ladybug could hear her. “Don’t.”

Ladybug pushed Alya from the rooftop and saw with relief as she landed in stacks and stacks of hay.

She took a deep breath, lowered her cloak hood and raised her head, looking into Adrien’s eyes. He stretched out his hand to her direction.

“The mask.”

She raised her hands to behind her head to untie her mask, letting him finally see the face he was craving to know for months.

An arrow crossed her heart before she could untie it, though.


	2. light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can all blame Quantum. It was all her fault. that's it. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> hope you enjoy and pls leave a comment <3

_May these words be the first_   
_To find your ears_   
_The world is brighter than the sun_   
_Now that you’re here_   
_Though your eyes will need some time to adjust_   
_To the overwhelming light surrounding us_

* * *

Her task was easy. Deliver the package do her target, pick some resources and come back to home. Under her cloak, ignoring everyone around them, she walked the busy streets, becoming the shadow she had learned to be from a young age.

But, well, her disguise wasn’t perfect.

“Tell me you’re going to marry the troubadour.”

Marinette almost dropped the basket with the dresses and beddings Mylene had ordered. Looking at Alya, she rolled her eyes as Alya looked at her under the cloak.

“The troubadour has a name and it’s Luka Couffaine.”

“Yeah, I know, we’re friends and every women in the village wants to marry him. Tell me you said yes. Tell me you’re going to be Madame Marinette Couffaine.” She put her hands on her chest in a very dramatic way and Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I—”

“Oh. You said no.”

“No!” Marinette took a deep breath and looked at her shoes as they kept walking. “I simply didn't say yes either.”

“Marinette! Did you not listen when I said that _every woman wants to marry him_?!”

“I did and I know about this information, Alya. Actually, you’re quite wrong.” She stopped walking and Alya turned to look at her. “I don’t see you wanting to marry him.”

“Hahaha, very funny. You know very well that I’m already have a husband.” Alya smiled as she played with the foxtail necklace she wore. “Nino will return and ask me to marry him.”

Marinette hesitated and Alya rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you start.”

“Alya, it’s been seven years. Do you really think Nino will come back?”

“Of course he will! He is just very busy being the prince’s royal guard. He’s saving to buy us a good house.”

Marinette intertwined her arms and resumed their walking.

“So, back to you.”

“Urgh. How did you already know about his proposal?”

“Juleka told me how Luka was in a bad mood because you said no!”

“I did _not_ say no!”

“But you also did not say yes.”

“Well, he knows why I can’t marry him. I will not marry someone that does what he does. I do not care about his reasons, it is wrong and I will not support.”

“Well, he needs to find a way to feed Juleka and his mom. Since he is not a famous troubadour yet. You know how hard it is to reach the castle if you don’t have someone to invite you to play there.” 

“I know. And I support his dreams to be a troubadour. His work as blacksmith could be enough if he talk with his boos and-”

“It’s not easy money like his nocturnal job.”

“Yeah, nocturnal job.” Marinette said the words with so much anger that Alya flinched. “Did Juleka tell you how he proposed to me?”

“No, she did not.”

“He asked me to marry him as I stitched him in the belly because the idiot was hit by a sword.” Marinette huffed and Alya tensed. “My hands were covered by his blood for the third time this week.”

“I am so sorry, Marinette, I-”

“I can not marry Luka if he does not give up being the Vyperion. I will not stay at home wondering if my husband will come back alive. I will not marry someone that can make me a widow the next night.”

“Well, I think you are right.”

“Besides…” Marinette said when they finally were in front of Mylene’s door. “Do you remember what Mylene said when Ivan proposed to her? The way she described her feelings?”

“How could I forget? I cried like a fool!”

“I did not feel anything. I don’t know if it was because I had his blood on my hands and I was trying to save his stupid life, but-”

“Oh, this is not good.”

She gulped.

“He will not let me help him to pay for food or anything we need. I am going to be another mouth for him to feed, so he will get more tasks for his nocturnal job. I do like Luka and I deeply care for him, but-”

“He is not _the one_.”

“ I do not know, Alya.”

“Well, the good news is that you have time to think.” Alya raised her hand and knocked at Mylene’s door. “Right?”

Marinette smiled, but something was burning inside her chest, a bad feeling.

“Right.”

➹

“Done. Now you’re beautiful, thanks to _me_.” Chloé smirked when she finally finished adjusting his crown. “Damn, you’re going to kill her once she sees you.”

Adrien stayed quiet, looking at his fancy and shiny shoes and asking himself if he could poison his wine during the dinner somehow.

“Hey, stop with this face. Kagami is a nice girl, I thought you liked her.”

“I do. She’s nice and fun and- she’s amazing.”

“But?”

“But I don’t want to marry her.”

“Adrikins! You know how important this marriage is, right? It is the way to save your kingdom.”

“By killing my feelings in the process.”

“You need to calm down. You don’t know, maybe you love her in the future.”

“Maybe you are right.” He said and walked to the window of his room. The night was just starting and he could see in the distance, in a place that he knew to be the central square of the village, lights from the festival. “Did you ever wish to be normal?”

“What do you mean normal? I am extraordinary, why would I want to be normal?” She said as she flipped her hair and sat down on his bed.

Adrien huffed, but smiled a bit.

“You know, be able to walk around without people following you or bowing for you. Do whatever pleases you. No name to be recognized, no crown to carry. No throne. No big responsabilites like making sure no one will attack your kingdom.” He looked at Chloé.

“Oh, Adrien.” She gasped, putting her hands on her chest like she was affected by his words. He looked at her, hopeful. “Your words, they are so…”

“So? You get it, right?” He walked towards her. “You feel the same as I do.”

“They’re stupid.” Chloé huffed. “Why would I want to be a mere poor girl when I have lands on my hands?”

Adrien groaned and they heard the low laugh.

“Oh, he speaks.” Chloé teased and Nino, in the corner of the room, rolled his eyes.

“Can you please stop teasing my guard? He is the only normal human around me.” Adrien got up.

“You are right. I should not tease him. Will you allow him to be my guard during my trip to Sabrina’s house?”

“I thought you had given up about visiting her.”

“I need to meet her baby. Stupid Sabrina marrying and getting babies and leaving me behind.” She crossed her arms.

“And you want me to get married.” Adrien teased her.

“Well, you have a reason to marry. Kagami’s family has a huge army. An army that we need.”

“Because my father was stupid and attacked a kingdom he did not have enough power to conquer.”

“It’s true, but…” Chloé got up and brushed invisible dirt off Adrien's shoulders. “Do not go around saying these words. We do not want you in the gallows, do we?”

A knock on the door made them stop and turn to it. A maid bowed to him.

“Your father is requesting your presence, your majesty.”

Adrien nodded and looked at Chloé, who smiled back.

“Are you ready?”

“No.”

“Great!” She grabbed her fan and smiled. “Meet you at the dinner later.”

When Chloé left the room with the maid and closed the door, Adrien looked at the window again.

“Adrien.” Nino whispered and Adrien looked at him. “I know your expression. I will not allow your rebellious acts.”

Adrien smirked and Nino sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Come on, my old friend.” Adrien approached. “You were the one saying that you miss your Alya. It’s the perfect opportunity to see her since you are locked with me in this castle. Do you not miss her?”

“I do, deeply, your majesty. But I will not put your safety—”

“For a night, Nino.” He pleaded. “For a night before my life becomes a hell. Allow me to have one night of freedom.”

“Adrien, I deeply care about you and I know how you crave liberty. But…” Nino put his hand on Adrien’s shoulders. “You are not a common human like me. You are a prince. You’re the future of this nation. And I can’t allow you to get hurt. Do you understand me?”

They stared at each other for a few moments until Adrien’s shoulders slumped. He saw that Nino was disappointed too, but he was right. Adrien was an Agreste and his name made him a prince.

He couldn’t give himself a day of freedom. His name was more important than his happiness.

“I understand. Can you give me a moment alone, Nino?” Adrien looked at the lights of the festival he wanted to visit since his childhood and never had the opportunity.

“Of course, your majesty.” He bowed before he left the room.

Adrien looked at the window and a fire burned his chest. Without realizing what he was doing, he took off his crown and threw it at the bed.

If he only had that night free… he will enjoy it.

Adrien put a chair against his door to lock it and went to his bed, kneeling on the floor next to it. He pulled the loose stone that he had found during his boring afternoons locked inside his room. The secret compartment was used by him to hide villagers' clothes that he had paid a maid to buy for him in secret. He changed the fastest he could — he didn’t have a lot of time until someone came after him — and put the stone back in place.

He went to the mirror, checking the black pants and white tunic that laced up at the collar. They’re simple, perfect for his disguise, but he still needed to adjust some things. He brushed his hair, messing it up, and grabbed the black mask he would wear for the masquerade he was supposed to attend tonight. He armed himself with his dagger — after all, he hoped to have a peaceful night, but you never know, and grabbed his oldest cloak to hide himself. 

He checked himself in the mirror one last time. He looked like a mysterious human - and he liked his look.

Adrien grabbed one of his room’s candlesticks and lit the candle. Taking a deep breath to calm his heart - since he was feeling adrenaline run in his veins, he went to his bookshelf, which hid his most sacred secret: a secret passage he had found as a kid.

He pushed the bookshelf to the side - panting and cursing since the damn bookshelf was heavy so no one would move it for no reason and looked at the cold and dark passage.

“Right, Adrien. One more chance to give up.”

He looked behind himself and saw his crown. Before he lost his courage, he entered the passage.

The way was a little bit scary, but the desire to meet the village without being recognized as the heir was worth it. He wanted to explore, to know more about the people he would rule one day. He wanted to be normal at least for a night.

If he could, for a night, not be an Agreste, how could he say no?

➹

The festival was beautiful, full of music and life and food and laughs.

Marinette loved the festival. It was her favorite night. She helped her parents with their stand of festive foods until they sold everything. They went back home and allowed her to stay - as long as she was by Alya’s side all of the night.

So, of course she said yes. Alya and her ate, danced and played the games. They were looking at a boujee stand, in her hands was a hair pin, when she felt a voice against her ear.

“Do you want it?”

She looked to the side and saw Luka smirking at her. She smiled at him and then frowned.

“You were supposed to be home. Resting.” She said seriously.

“I am feeling better. Don’t worry.” He kissed her forehead. “So, do you want it?”

“No.” She put the hair pin back. “I will not allow you to buy me unnecessary things when your mom needs medicines.”

“Oh, of course Juleka told you.”

“Well, since you do not want to share anything with me.”

“Oh, _hell_.” Alya mumbled as she pretended she was interested in the necklace in her hands.

“Can you let me explain?”

“I would love it.” Marinette crossed her arms and Luka sighed.

“I did not want you to be worried or offer me your gold that you fight so hard to get and open your store.”

“I do not mind to help and-”

“I will not let you struggle to reach your dreams because of my father’s mistake. I will take care of my family and you, so you do not have to worry.” He hesitated and looked at her eyes. Marinette turned her face and Luka sighed. “Mari.”

“Why? Why do you not let me help?”

“My melody.” He brushed his thumb on her cheek and she looked at him. She sighed and put her hands over his, on her face. “Please, don’t be mad.”

“I am worried about you, Luka. The way you keep putting yourself in danger scares me the most and I— wait.” She frowned when she saw his sword scabbard. “Are you _insane_?”

“Marinette—”

“I almost lost you last night and you are doing it again?” She laughed without humour.

“Girl…” Alya put her hands on Marinette’s shoulders, but Marinette brushed her away.

“Do you not think about your sister? Your mother? _Me_?”

“I am doing this for you all.” He said and Marinette held her tears.

“What if you die, Luka? Did you think about that? About you dying? Your mom is sick and Juleka needs you. _I_ need you.”

“You can not judge my decisions unless you are in the same place as me. Unless you are so helpless that you would do whatever it takes to not see your family starving to death. To not see your parents dying. So do not tell me what to do. I know you are worried, my melody, but it is something I need to do.”

She stared at him with tears burning in her eyes.

“Stop putting yourself in danger, Luka. I beg you.”

“I can’t.” He said and his voice was broken.

She brushed her hand on her face, cleaning her tears.

“Excuse me.” Marinette said before running away. She heard Alya and Luka screaming her name, but she was so hurt, so lost, that she didn’t stop.

She ran, holding her dress, without looking to where she was going. She just needed to be far, far from the village, far from Luka, her fears, her destiny. She wanted to help him, to make him stop being a thief, but she knew he was stubborn and would never allow her help.

She was frustrated, hurt, tired. She was desperate. Her parents were waiting for his proposal, he was waiting for her answer, and she was so lost.

She was so, so lost, that she didn’t notice the dark figure until she collided with it. She fell to the ground, gasping, and raised her face, ready to scream.

“No, please, don’t!” The figure begged and lowered his cloak’s hood. “Don’t scream. I beg you.”

She blinked, staring at the green eyes in the middle of a dark mask, and gasped. He crouched with one knee bent and the other on the floor, staring at her. He held his hand out towards her in an offer.

“I am so sorry for hurting you, allow me to help you.”

“Who are you?” She asked.

“A lost soul trying to have one night of freedom.” He moved his hand to grab her attention. “ _Please_.”

She looked at his hand and then his face. He had a kind and nervous smile on his lips and his eyes were shining with a vivid and burning desire of freedom. A desire she knew too well, since she felt the same every day.

“I will not hurt you. I promise.”

And going against all common sense and ignoring all the signals that maybe the masked man was evil, Marinette accepted his help.

When their hands touched it was like lightning was running through her body. She felt hot, weirdly safe, and alive in a way she never felt before and when she looked at his eyes,—

— she saw a light that showed her that she wasn’t the only one feeling that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞ [tumblr](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)


	3. crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me @ anxiety: let me lay down and sleep  
> anxiety @ me: let's write almost 3k in a afternoon of a fic you don't want to work on for now bc you don't have outline! :D
> 
> thank you Quantum for editing my mess again <3

_And the crowd is heavy, I don't wanna move_

_All these colours in me but all I see is you_

_And nothing else matters_

* * *

Like she had been hit by lightning, she let his hand go.

“I should call the guards, I—”

“Please, _don’t_.” His voice was desperate, like a man almost losing their insanity. There was another reason why she should call the guards, but she couldn’t move. The way his green eyes were glued to hers, begging her to stay, to listen to him, like no one else had time or heart to do it. “I will leave, but please, don’t call the guards. If they find out I’m here, I won’t see the light of the day ever again. Let me help you.”

“I don’t need your help.” She cut him off and he lowered his head. “Are you…” She tilted her head to the side to watch him.

“A criminal?” He gave her a smile so sad that it made her heart twisted. “We can call my life a prison sentence, yes.”

“For what crime?” What was she doing? Why was she still talking with this stranger? She should be running to the other side, to where people were. Where it was safe, not in the middle of nowhere in the dark _with_ a complete stranger.

“For being born.”

His answer surprised Marinette and her will to call the guards disappeared. He could be a killer, a thief, or even one of the masked men of which Luka was a part, since the black mask was still on his face.

She felt her blood burn with anger and hurt again, Luka’s words still rang in her ears. Her fingers curled and she felt her nails biting her palms as she—

“Give me a good reason why I should not give you to the guards now.”

“I’d rather you kill me here and now than be handed over to the guards.” He huffed bittersweetly. “I will die anyway. Or be locked in my room, this time forever. First option is better.”

 _His_ room. Not a dungeon or a prison. _His_ room. His prison was his room, which means his life was being locked inside his walls for God knows how long.

“I beg you, miss. _Please_.”

He wasn’t different from her — a lost and tormented soul trying to find freedom.

“I won’t call the guards.” She said and he sighed in relief, making her smile. “But what are you doing so far from the village?”

“I’m a bit lost. I never came to the village before, so I decided to walk around and I think I…” He looked around them and scratched his head, looking lost. “I think I’m lost.”

“You think?” She giggled and saw his cheeks turning red. A sweet smile appeared on his face and she sighed, regretting her next words even before speaking them. “I can walk you to the village.”

“Oh! Thank you so much, miss…?”

“Dupain-Cheng.”

“ _Cheng_!” He smiled and started to ramble in a language she knew too well, even without being able to speak it.

“I can’t speak Chinese.” She said before he could continue. She saw a bit of his joy disappear and she felt bad for interrupting him. “My mom came to France when she was still a kid and she didn’t speak it so well. So, I never learned.”

“Oh. Your grandparents?”

“Dead. That’s the reason why she came to France.”

“I’m so—”

“Don’t apologize.” She raised her hands and sighed. “Not the one to blame. We should go before it gets too late. Oh!” She stopped him when he tried to raise his hood. “Don’t do that. If you want to be lost in the middle of the crowd, no cloak. And no masks.”

“I can’t take off my mask. Someone could recognize me.”

“Yeah, or they could confuse you with the Holders and we don’t want that, do we?”

“The Holders? Who are they?”

She shook her head and started walking, laughing without humour. How could he not know who the Holders were?. When she noticed that he wasn’t following her, she turned around and frowned.

“Are you still wearing the mask?”

“I told you, I can’t take it off or I will be recognized.”

“I’m sorry but I won’t walk around with someone that can be mistaken for a Holder. I’m already getting myself in trouble walking alone with a man. My honor is at risk because I am doing you this favor.”

“If helping me is a risk for you, you don’t have to do it. I can… I don’t know, walk until I find the village or come back. The last thing I want to do is put someone so kind like you in trouble because I was reckless.”

She knew she shouldn’t, but she felt herself blushing at his words. She sighed and approached him slowly until she was closer to him. Marinette raised her head, still unsure to look in those green eyes that somehow could read her soul.

“If you remove the mask and hood, I swear we’ll be safe.” She whispered and her voice echoed around them. “Can I?”

Marinette wasn’t a bold woman. She was, yes, independent, stubborn and once she wanted something, she was willing to do whatever it takes to conquer what she wanted. But she was never bold. She was an obedient daughter, she was a quiet woman and she didn’t touch strangers.

It took months to hold Luka’s hand and now here she was, ready to take a stranger’s mask just because she was feeling safe and comfortable around him. She had lost her goddamn mind, or this was just a weird dream and she would wake up in her bed alone and confused.

“I don’t want you to recognize me.” He swallowed hard and she could see the fear in his expression. “You will hate me, or you will run, or call the guards and—”

“Trust me.” She whispered and he nodded.

Her hands cupped his face and the weird feeling, like a lightning was running through her body. She felt alive, warm, _free_. He shivered andshe saw him moving his hands, opening and closing them like he was trying to stop himself from doing something stupid — like touch her.

She raised his mask slowly, staring at his eyes the whole time. When the object was on his forehead, Marinette gasped and walked away like she had seen death in front of her. She kneeled and felt fear rising from her stomach to her throat. Her hands were shaking as she put them on the ground and bowed until her forehead was touching the ground in front of his feet.

“Forgive me for my audacity, your majesty.”

“Please, Miss—”

“I shouldn’t touch you without your consent—”

“I did consent!”

“And please punish me however you want, but don’t hurt my family. They’re innocent from my mistakes and—”

“Please, stop talking.”

She swallowed and felt tears burning her eyes. She blinked, feeling her fate. After all, in front of her was Adrien Agreste, Gabriel’s Agreste heir and she had been disrespectful towards him.

The people didn’t know the prince’s personality, but they knew Gabriel and how he killed people for small things. She had threatened, cursed and touched the crown prince without authorization. If she just died, she would be lucky. She would probably be be tortured and—

“I won’t punish you for doing nothing wrong.” He said. She raised her head, tears ran down her cheeks as she gasped.

“Your majesty is so kind and—” she placed her hands together like a prayer.

“Please, stop. I— I hate this.” He swallowed and knelt in front of her, picking her hands and putting them on her sides. “I’m not like my father.”

“I was disrespectful to you, my lord.”

“And I never felt so alive talking with someone like I did while I was talking with you.”

She lowered her head and he held her chin to make her stare at him.

“I’m just a human being, miss, that has power and did nothing to deserve it. Who is locked inside those towers and wishes everyday to be able to do whatever I want. So please, don’t be afraid of someone that is a huge nothing.”

“You are not a huge nothing. You are our future king.”

“And someone that is a prisoner of his own destiny.”

Marinette opened her mouth to say something when they heard steps, followed by a voice.

“Marinette?!” Luka’s voice made her freeze and she widened her eyes.

 _Oh,_ she was in trouble.

“You need to go.” She put Adrien’s cloak over his head and raised. “Now.” She hissed when he didn’t move.

“Who—”

“Now, your majesty. If you don’t want us to get in trouble, I beg you to listen to me.” She said and bowed. “It was a pleasure to meet you, my lord.”

“Can I— Can I see you again, miss? Somehow?”

She smiled and shook her head.

“I think it’s better this night and our encounter be something only for our memories, my lord.”

“Marinette?!”

She looked over her shoulder. Luka was closer and she didn’t want to know what would happen if he found her with Adrien. Not because he would think they were doing something forbidden, but because Luka was a Holder and Adrien was an opportunity to raise the gold he desperately needed.

She looked at Adrien, feeling her whole body rebelling against her as she bowed and turned. She walked far from her prince and every step she was ordering herself to not look over her shoulder. Didn’t matter how loud her heart was beating, didn’t matter how intense his presence was, didn’t matter that the few minutes she had talked with him made her feel alive…

He was Adrien Agreste, the heir. And she was just the baker’s daughter.

➹

“Where have you been? Are you hurt?”

Luka approached her and from the way he was cupping her face and brushing her cheeks with his thumbs, she knew how worried he was. His blue eyes were looking all over her face and he tilted it to the sides to check her.

She smiled sweetly and wrapped her hands around his wrists.

“I’m safe.”

“You look a little breathless.”

“It was from the running. I’m sorry, Luka, I just…”

“No, no, my melody.” He hugged her hard and kissed the top of her head. “I should listen to you more. Look, it’s late and we’re both tired. Why don't I take you home and we can talk about my second job tomorrow?”

She hugged him tighter and nodded. Luka took off his cloak and put it around her, noticing how she couldn’t look in his eyes.

“Mari?”

“Yes?”

“I know you are mad because I’m a Holder, but you know that it’s just until my mom gets better. I will leave as soon as she gets better. She’s almost healed.”

She looked at her feet as they walked to her home in silence. They said goodbye and Luka kissed her forehead before turning around to leave.

“Luka?” She called and he turned to her, with a sweet smile. “You’re going on a mission now, are you?”

“Yes. I need to pay for the doctor that my mom is seeing tomorrow.” He hesitated while his hand landed gently on the hem of his sword. “But if you want, my melody, I can find another way and don’t go tonight.”

She cupped his face and kissed his lips softly. Luka sighed and kissed her back, cupping her face and caressing it gently. He nibbled her bottom lip and then kissed the tip of her nose.

“Just be careful. And come back to me.”

“I will. Mari… maybe, when I come back, maybe can I have my answer?”

She stopped at the door and smiled at him.

“Come back to me safe and sound, Couffaine, and I’ll give you my answer to your proposal.”

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it for a few seconds, taking deep breaths. Her night was insane and all of her body was tired and needed a bit of rest.

She had met the crown prince — and in the small moment between them, she had seen that he was different from the king.

Marinette shook her head and took off Luka’s cloak to hang it so she could give him it back tomorrow. She was moving to her room when she heard a cough. She frowned and walked to the kitchen.

Her father was in the kitchen, putting a cauldron on the oven. He put his hand against his mouth and coughed again, this time it was longer and Marinette felt worry running through her veins. She entered the kitchen and walked up to her father.

“Hey, _ma chérie_. Why are you up?”

“I was going to bed when I heard you coughing. Are you okay, dad?”

“Yes, my love. It’s just some flu or something. I’m making some tea. Go to bed and rest, my dear.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to see a doctor? You’ve been coughing for some days.”

“I’m feeling great, my beautiful girl.” He kissed her forehead and turned his head to the side so he could cough again. “Go sleep, okay?”

Marinette sighed, but kissed his cheek and went to her bed to try to sleep a little, her mind going from Luka and his mission to prince Adrien and if he was able to see the village.

➹

In the end, Adrien Agreste didn’t see the village or the festival like he had wanted, but he was satisfied with the way his night happened. He watched her go, wanted to call out to her and ask her to stay or ask her why she was leaving. Was it because of the voice they heard?

Her name was Marinette, and she was an interesting person.

“Nino?” Adrien asked as they walked to the castle hall, almost running because they were a bit late since Adrien had ran away.

He was glad he came back before Nino, or anyone, tried to enter his room.

“Yes, my lord?”

He wanted to ask about Marinette. He knew Nino grew up in that village, so he must have known Marinette, right? He must have known something about her. Yes, Nino was living in the castle for seven years, training to be Adrien’s personal guard, but Marinette looked like she was around their age.

But if he asked about her, well, Nino would know about Adrien’s little walk and that was something he didn’t want to tell Nino. Not because he didn’t trust his guard, but because if someone discovered his little adventure, Nino would be dead in a second.

“I heard a weird name being whispered in the Royal Guard and I got curious because they were talking about it like it was a secret.” Marientte didn’t want to tell him more about what the Holders were.

“My lord, do you think it’s wise to talk about secret things in the hall?”

“I know it is dangerous, but…” He stopped walking and Nino stopped and turned to him, a little restless since they should be walking before they were too late. “Do you know something about Holders?”

Nino paled and approached Adrien with his expression so cold that Adrien didn’t recognize his friend. His guard looked around, verifying if they were alone, and grabbed Adrien’s elbow, pulling him to the corner where they wouldn’t be heard.

“You never, _ever_ , say this name again, Adrien. Especially not inside this castle.”

“What? Why?” Adrien whispered and Nino shook his head.

“I don’t know a lot, they don’t talk about them unless you’re one of the guards hunting them, but… They’re criminals that wear animal masks.”

“If they’re criminals like the hundred we have, why is the Royal Guard so focused on them?”

“Because they’re not simple criminals. They’re talented and their master is one of your father’s nemesis, so don’t. Talk. About. Them.” Nino said exasperated. “Do you understand me, my lord?”

Adrien bit his bottom lip, the questions building up inside him and he wanted to open his mouth and ask about the group more, but Nino stared at Adrien with a serious expression that made Adrien silent.

“I do. I won’t ask about it, Nino. Don’t worry.” He felt bad for lying to Nino, but it was something he really needed to know about.

Nino sighed, relieved, and put a smile on his face.

“So, ready to meet your fiancé?”

_No. Not even a little._

“Yes. I’m right behind you.”

Once they entered the hall, Adrien thought that they would be late and that their guest would be waiting for them already, especially his future wife, Kagami.

But when they entered, the room was in chaos with Gabriel screaming orders at guards. Adrien and Nino shared a look and both of them frowned, since Gabriel didn’t see Adrien or had decided to ignore his son and his delay.

“I’m going to see if I can do something to help.” Nino said and Adrien nodded.While his personal guard walked to his commander, Adrien walked to Chloé, who was drinking champagne in the corner of the hall.

“What is happening?!” Adrien whispered and Chloé pat the seat next to her. Adrien sat down and looked at the chaos in front of him.

“Well, it looks like your future wife’s entourage was attacked, by, none other than, the Holders.”

“And?”

“And they got one. One with a snake mask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to finish the chapter they way it did but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Announcement

not an update - but just to let you know that I'm putting this fic on hiatus (how long still indefinitely). If you follow me on tumblr, you know why - and if not, it's just some personal problems that made me pause my longest fics.

thank you for all the support! <3


End file.
